party at Chi Chis
by Pasha1
Summary: ever wonder why the charicters in DBZ dont drink? this is why. (some implied sexual content, other odd stuff)


Party at ChiChi's  
  
  
  
Ever wonders why most of the characters in DBZ don't drink? This is it!  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks had been sent to bed and everyone else had settled down to some serious partying. The beer flowed freely band it wasn't long before…  
  
"YOU CAN'T ABSORB ME!!!! IM THE INVINCABLE HUG MONSTER!!!" Piccalo shouted, dogging cells tail and scooping him up in his arms. "And I love you! I love everyone! Common you guys, GROUP HUG!"  
  
"YEAH, GROUP HUG!!!" yelled Vegeta, as he piled in alongside, Gokou, 16, 18, a topless ChiChi and Bulma wearing even less after there table dancing had turned into a stripping competition that had only ended when Buu tried to join in and broke the table.  
  
"And I thought Namecks only drank water" Gohan remarked to Videl.  
  
  
  
17 finally came out of the bathroom, after taking some ill-conceived fashion advice from 18; he had dyed his hair a light blonde to match hers. An overly drunk Krillin ran up and hugged him, mistaking him for 18. "Hey honey, can you help me find my nose? I think cell took it"  
  
17 took no notice of Krillin's words, instead focusing his limited attention span on his height. "While your down there." He was cut of as 18 punched him through the wall.  
  
"No you don't that's MY man!" They started to wrestle and Krillin who now thought they were both 18 sat down to watch, smiling inanely.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Freeza was sitting beside Vegeta on the couch and trying to work up the courage to ask him a very important question. He yawned, feigning a stretch and put his arm around Vegeta who didn't seem to notice. He was watching Call try to absorb Buu; even tough Buu was much too large for him.  
  
"Ummmmm… Vegeta, there's something I should tell you, when I first asked your father if I could have you, it wasn't just your fighting skills I was interested in… what I mean is, ever since I first saw you… I mean, I LOVE YOU VEGETA!!"  
  
Vegeta blushed, bright red. "I like you too Freeza, just not like that. You see I'm in love with Kakarott. Can we still be friends?" He gave Freeza a drunken smile.  
  
Freeza started to cry, mascara running down his cheeks. He got up and ran out the door. Cell gave up his efforts to absorb Buu and ran after him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt bad for making Freeza cry and decided to drown his sorrow with another dozen beer. After finishing them off he wandered around aimlessly until he came to ChiChi and Gokou's room.  
  
"What a nice Gi" he slurred to himself pulling one of ChiChi's best dresses over his head. "Gokou wont mind if I try it on" Minutes later he emerged from the room wearing a soft pink ball gown with lace on the hem.  
  
"All right!!!" Yelled master Roshi, running towards him. But he was stopped when Piccalo grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"She's mine old man" Piccalo wrapped his arms around Vegeta. In the small sober corner of his mind Vegeta wondered if the asexual namek thought he was a girl or a boy and if it even really mattered.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!! YOU SLUT" yelled Bulma, running up, still in her underwear. She leaped on Piccalo and started punching him, ChiChi appeared, still topless and tried to pull her off him. The two started wrestling on the ground.  
  
Master Roshi, thwarted in his attempt to get into Vegetas's panties, started taking pitchers of them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Videl, in the manner of nosy girls at parties, was looking through ChiChis jewelry. She came across a particular pair of earrings you know what's going to happen next  
  
"Gohan, come over here and tell me how these look on me" she fixed one earring in her ear but before she got the other one in Gohan took it.  
  
"Do I look pretty?" He giggled, attaching the earring in his ear.  
  
They fused.  
  
  
  
Strange noises form the next room woke Goten and Trunks. They decided that the adults were distracted enough for then to attempt escape. They crawled out the window and ran into the forest so gotten could show trunks his brothers apple tree.  
  
"Gohan says I can't eat the apples until I grow up. But he eats them all the time, I bet he just wants to keep them all for himself"  
  
Goten and Trunks both ate several pieces of fruit before they wandered off following a large purple dinosaur singing an inanely cute song.  
  
  
  
After a huge fight Bulma somehow managed to chase off ChiChi and Piccalo.  
  
ChiChi decided to spend her time more productively and went off chasing the pink fairies that for some reason just wouldn't leave her alone. She followed them all the way up a tree before she passed out.  
  
Piccalo decided to do a table dance of his own and after stripping down to his boxers before falling headfirst off the kitchen table, he found himself outside under a tree watching 16 who was sitting on ht roof muttering to himself about something.  
  
Piccalo would have watched him all night if ChiChi hadn't fallen out of that tree, landing on him and sending them both into unconsciousness. Master Roshi ran up and took a couple of pitchers.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day a very surprised Gokou returned from Kames lookout.  
  
Freeza and Cell after waking up in each other's arms had blushed said goodbye and returned to trying to take over the universe.  
  
Piccalo spent over an hour explaining to an irate Gokou that he could not possibly have slept with ChiChi because Namecks are asexual. He spent another hour explaining asexual.  
  
Nobody even thought about Goten and Trunks until they returned later that day, and they never did tell what had happened to them or where they had gone.  
  
ChiChi never did find her shirt. And discovered to her horror that her best pink ball gown was gone.  
  
And that's why you never see DBZ characters drinking. In he edited version 


End file.
